In the past, there have been image sharing services in which a plurality of users can share images online. For example, in the image sharing service disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a client terminal of a prescribed user transmits an image to a server, and the server receives and forwards this image to a different user of a distribution destination. Then, the client terminal of the user of the distribution destination receives and reproduces this image. In this way, images are shared between users.